Children's War Game
by Livan
Summary: A group of friends who met on the internet meets in real life for the first time only to find themselves dragged into a great war between them and their digimon partners against the forces of darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Children's War Game (A TAN what if story)

Chapter One: First meeting, shall we reminisce?

Miles apart we were…when we first met behind those computer screens.

We were all different in many ways…but there was one thing that we all had in common.

We all shared a common place in the internet that we felt at home at, a place…where we felt that we belonged.

Fast forward seven years and here we are, sitting awkwardly around table no. 16.

Three boys and three girls, shy faces present on every one of them.

That was till the smallest but most outgoing of the bunch started the ball rolling.

"So…what are we going to have? Roti Prata for starters?" Ciara asked the guy to her left.

Xin shook his head before replying, "It's night time Ciara, hawker centers don't serve that during the night."

Seeing the two of them talk to each other with such ease, Gary felt better and starter to join into the conversation.

"I know a place that does though. There's a shop at Jurong Point that serves Prata 24 hours." He said with a big grin on his face.

The tallest girl of the bunch soon joined in.

"I have a question…what's Prat-ah?" Lindsay asked while raising up her hand like as though she was in class.

I couldn't help but let out a chuckle when I saw that.

"Why don't we go and then you can find out for yourself?" I suggested before standing up to lead the way.

The six of us soon made our way to the nearest bus stop. Letting Gary and Xin lead the way in my place, I slowly moved to the back of the group to find out what was going on with my oldest friend.

She hadn't uttered a single word since I've first saw her today.

"Are you alright Caroline? You've been awfully quiet today." I asked her softly, however she did not reply.

Instead she took out her phone and started typing something on it. At first I thought that she was ignoring me…or maybe she didn't hear my question.

However my phone vibrated as soon as she was done, and I realized that she was smsing me.

Curious, I quickly took out my phone to read what she wrote.

"I'm perfectly fine. Let's just enjoy the rest of the night!" was what the message said.

In response I decided to reply her through sms as well.

"Then why aren't you talking?" I wrote…with a sad smiley face at the end.

She typed out her reply fairly quickly but hesitated before sending.

"I know it seems silly...but…I don't like my voice."

After reading it I recalled she had told me something similar a year ago. For some reason I had always been good at remembering little stuff like that about her.

"It's alright, I'm sure your voice sounds fine. You know how we all watch anime and the girls in them all have squeaky voices too. So it isn't a bad thing to sound anime-ish."

Upon hearing what I had to say I saw her expression in her face changed from hesitation to joy. A small smile lit up on her face as she began to say her first words to me since arriving here.

"Thank you."

I smiled to her before saying the words she already knew I was going to say.

"You know you're always welcome."

The night went well. The prata shop was more than happy to welcome us even though we arrived there at 12 am in the morning. Everything was great. Good food and awesome company…what more could one asks for? And for a moment there I felt that this bliss could last forever.

I wished.

I like to think that I'm an optimistic person. However there's always some part of my heart that silently screams to my self-conscious that good things don't last forever. They never do.

I just didn't think that a giant blurry like monster was going to be the thing that spoiled our night together.

We couldn't actually see it as it rampaged around the shopping mall, but wherever it was, the area around it blurred for some reason. As though our eyes just weren't accustomed to see it so all our brain showed us was a blur. All of us quickly ran for cover when we realized what was happening. Out the sliding doors of the mall and into a shop opposite the road, we ran and hid.

"What in the world is that thing?" Ciara asked with a tone more filled with curiosity than fear, perhaps hoping that this thing was common place in Singapore.

"No idea, but what ever it is, it seems to be heading this way." Xin replied as calmly as he could, suppressing the anxiety in his heart.

The blurry distorted image was indeed coming closer…we could all hear it's breathe sounding louder and certainly heavier. It was getting excited at the thought of finding us…that much I was sure.

That thought however scared the crap out of me. This thing wasn't just attacking random people. It was focused.

It was targeting us.

However what I couldn't figure out was why? Why would a monster possibly be attacking us for? Why would there be a monster in the real world in the first place? So many questions were running through my head as we hid. All of which I couldn't find the answers to.

Just then all our phones started to vibrate and our ringtones started ringing simultaneously.

We had all received a similar message, but it was from an unknown number that none of us had.

"If you wish to escape, please dial the number attached to this message."

We looked at each other with scared and confused faces. The timing of the message was too convenient to be a coincidence or a prank. But who was the one who sent it? How would calling him safe us?

Meanwhile the weird concoction of our different tunes had alerted the monster to our location behind the cash register. It was sniffing us out. In less than a minute it was going to get us.

However everyone was still hesitating…I just couldn't stand it anymore.

Swallowing my doubts, I dialed the number while giving them a confident smile.

"Don't be scared. Don't be afraid. There is still hope."

Was what I had wanted to say.

However before I could, I blanked out as a white flashed engulfed my body. When it was over, my body was no longer there.

Seeing that it was indeed an escape route, everyone else soon followed suit.

When we had awoken, we found ourselves floating in a giant white spherical room as large as a small town. In the center of it was a grey modern looking castle. The kind you would probably see in a final fantasy game.

We had no idea where we were. But that didn't matter, because at least for now…we were safe.

We had escaped.

"Where are we?" Gary asked while rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't looking at an illusion.

"I don't know…but there's an awesome looking castle over there. Maybe we would find the answers there?" I suggested, feeling anxious to find out who our savior was.

We soon agreed that it was probably the right course of action to take at this point and started swimming towards the room. The feeling was like as though we were in space. There was zero gravity, but there was still air present. If we weren't likely in mortal danger, this would have definitely have been a fun experience.

Seeing it up close, we realized that the castle was bigger than we first thought. Its doors were as big as a two storey building. The whole castle itself was likely to be bigger than any building constructed in all of time.

When we reached the door steps of the castle, it automatically started to open. Someone knew were here. And he or she or…what…is welcoming us into their home.

The funny thing was even though it looked alien to us…when we entered and started walking properly again as gravity returned to normal inside, it didn't feel weird.

Strangely…it felt a little like home.

We started exploring as soon as we all had landed safely in the large corridors of the castle. There were large portraits of familiar images hung at the sides of the wall as we walked further into the building. Bellow each image were also familiar names like "Night Dancer" and "Crystal Yamaki".

"I think I know what these images are!" Caroline exclaimed with great confidence.

Everyone then turned to look at her, waiting for her answer.

"They're the display pictures we used to use during our times at The Anime Network forums! Look! There is mine!" 

Sure enough a pink image of an anime character we saw a lot was there, and the title of the portrait was named Caroline.

Running further ahead we started searching for our own images and sure enough we found them.

The persona images we used to use for ourselves. The memories soon flooded back to the good times we all had in our forum.

After the initial amazement by the portraits, we explored further and found rooms that were named after the different categories of our forum. RP corner, Anime discussion, etc.

Each room lead to a hundred other rooms, each named after a different thread we had started in the forum.

We started having fun despite our situation. We played arcade games based on our RP battle corner and started watching movies in small cinemas that played out the RP stories we used to come up with and joined.

The discussion corners were like giant digital libraries with digital e-book readers and we laughed at the old jokes and funny things we used to say.

The SPAM forum however was a weird place with someone shouting out a random phrase from an anime every five minutes.

Our precious memories…they were all there.

It was as though this castle was a great big archive of what our forum used to be. No…that's wrong…this IS our forum. For some reason we had been transported here by the bright light.

And that means that the person who saved us was probably a member of this forum as well. We should be safe here…or at least that's what I thought until the castle started shaking violently all of a sudden.

We all stopped what we were doing and waited…sure enough there it was again, except that this time it was accompanied by an explosion.

'It can't be…did what attacked us followed us all the way here?' I thought to myself. However before I could find a window to make sure, a voice from the ceiling speakers started giving us instructions.

"Attention all AN members, this is Takeru speaking. I'm sorry to interrupt your time of reminiscence, but our forum is currently being under attacked. Please proceed to the central chamber immediately. I'll light up arrows so that you all know where to go."

"Takeru! Is it really you? How? So you were the one who saved us?" Caroline asked out loud.

"There's no time for explanations, please proceed to the central chamber." Takeru replied as holographic arrows of pink, yellow and blue started appearing to point the way.

"Let's go then." Gary said before leading the way.

As we followed the arrows past many rooms and corridors, the shaking and explosions continued none stop. Upon walking past a room with windows for walls, we saw what was going on outside. A blue android like monster with a red scarf was fighting against a demon like monster with stretchable arms and feet. I quickly recognized them…it was the most unbelievable thing…they were digimons! Justimon and Diaboromon!

I couldn't believe what I was seeing but there was no doubt about it. Digimons! We all just couldn't help but stare out the window, watching the fight like ten year old kids who were watching their favorite Saturday morning cartoon.

"Who's the one fighting outside?" I asked out loud, hoping that Takeru could still hear us and was willing to answer more questions.

"Huh? You mean who is Justimon's partner?" the speakers replied.

"Yeah."

"You'll know soon enough. For now just keep moving. We need you all in the central chamber before we activate the castle's defenses. The sooner you guys get in, the sooner we can stop the fight."

However before we could continue, all of a sudden the glass walls shattered as Justimon came crashing into the room. His body tumbled on the floor before coming to a crashing stop with the help of the inner room's walls.

From the room in front of us, a young teenage boy came running in to see if he was okay. The young teenage boy with smooth black hair and jet black eyes shouted his digimon's name as he did.

"It's Optic!" Lindsay announced as she recognized the young man.

We were all surprised when we realized she was right, but on hind sight it shouldn't have been such a big surprise…after all Takeru and Optic did control a lot of the forum's administrative work for a long time.

"Yes it's me, but you have to keep moving you guys. I can barely handle one Diaboromon…more would be coming soon."

After which Justimon carried Optic, and the both of them jumped back out of the glass wall to finish their fight.

All of us then continued to make our way to the central chamber…all except me.

I didn't like the idea of leaving someone we know to face off a threat alone…

I watched them duel it out, circling each other as Diaboromon spited out fire balls one after the other. Justimon dodged them with ease but whenever he tried to attack the demon like digimon, it dodged his efforts just as easily as they dodged his.

The fight was going nowhere…I couldn't tell who was wining. It was then that I decided that it's probably best for now to do as I was told. I then ran as fast as I could to catch up with the rest of our friends.

The central chamber was a dark room. At the heart of it was a weird matrix like object floating in a protective tube. It glowed with a soft blue light and was constant spinning slowly.

"This, my friends is the Digi-core. This is what Diaboromon's after…but for now this is our best hope to fight against him. It'll grant you your respective partners after a scan. Please step into the white circles on the floor." Takeru spoke through the speakers again.

We did as we were told and stood in the circles encircling the Digi-core. A white light then soon engulfed us as the scan began.

_Digi-destined registration process activated._

_Users recognized._

_Caroline._

_Lindsay._

_Ciara._

_Gary._

_Xin._

_Livan._

_Attributes calculated…please hold till compatibility simulations are completed._

_Caroline's partner has been chosen._

_Lindsay's partner has been chosen._

_Ciara's partner has been chosen._

_Gary's partner has been chosen._

_Xin's partner has been chosen._

_Error has occurred on Livan's partner._

_Rectifying problem…_

_User is already registered with a partner._

_Reuniting process activated._

_Process completed._

_Welcome to the Digital world Digi-destines._

_Your digi-eggs will hatch in 12 hours._

_Thank you in advance._

_Please save the worlds._

"Alright you guys, the process has been completed. I'm going to teleport you all back to the real world now while we deal with Diaboromon here. Please visit our old forum. Everything will be explained there."

After that, we blanked out and woke up in different rooms.

The girls woke up in their separate hotel rooms while the guys woke up back home.

All of us woke up in front of computers…so I guessed that's how it works.

On the forum was a message for us.

For all AN members.

_Dear AN members, _

_I bid you welcome back. _

_It saddens me that we could not reunite under better circumstances. But none the less it is of great importance that we did._

_What you witness in the white room is the reason why you were summoned. _

_The threat known as Diaboromon has discovered the location of the Digi-core that I and Optic had hidden years ago in the digital sever of our beloved forum._

_Before I go on I should explain…me and Optic are the original Digi-destines of the Digital World. Children chosen to protect both worlds. It happened years ago when we accidentally came into contact with the Digi-core on the internet…strange as it might sound. But it's the truth._

_What followed were numerous battles to protect the Digi-core, the epic center of the Digital world. If fallen into the wrong hands, the already weakened barrier between our worlds would no doubt shatter and the evil Digimons like Diaboromon would have enough power to take over both our worlds._

_In his previous attempts, Diaboromon almost succeeded in doing so. We were unable to defeat him. Thus we decided to run and hide deeper into the internet. Using our forum as a cover, we have evaded him for years…until today. _

_But my friends, it is impossible to run away any further now. We have run out of options…it is time to take a stand and fight!_

_That is why we summoned you…besides saving you…we hoped that you would join us in our battle to stop Diaboromon. He's already made holes into the barrier between our worlds. However he can only stay in the real world for a short period of time without the Digi-core. _

_If he gets a hold of its power…I'm afraid war would be upon us my friends._

_So please, I beg of you to join us._

_The fact that he decided to attack Singapore on the day where your real life reunion took place is not just mere coincidence my friends._

_It is destiny._

_It's our destiny to stop him._

_So I hope all of you can find the courage to help us in our cause…_

_Thank you for reading._

_PS: Yes the shaking image of an egg on your phone is a digimon._

_PSS: Yes Digimons are real._

After reading it I received a call from Caroline.

"So are you going to join him?" she asked.

I paused for a moment before replying.

"Yeah. I'm not going to stand idle as the world pass me by."

And so…this was how it all began.

The war that we children had to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Because we are two of a kind, I know you'll hear me.

I've never told anyone this before…but when I was a kid, I didn't have many friends and I was really shy.

Heck I'm still shy even now.

It was a lonely childhood. All I had was my younger brother.

Watching Digimon made me wished I had friends like that.

Friends that would risk their lives to save you without a second thought.

So I wished for a Digimon. Perhaps going on an adventure like that with a partner would change things.

Whenever I see a storm approaching in the sky, I would imagine that it was due to a Digimon arriving in our world.

Perhaps that's why I like the rain so much…it gives me hope.

However for all my life I had never met a Digimon till last night.

All this while…

Did you not hear me call out your name?

Guilmon?

I woke up to the sound of rain pelting on to the windows of my room.

My first thought as I got out of bed was to get my phone and check if the Digi-egg was still there.

It was.

So I let out a sigh of relief…that everything wasn't a dream.

For some reason I didn't mind everything that had happened…as a matter of fact some part of me was really happy and excited that Digimons were real and I was going to get one of my own. But not so much about the upcoming war though…that one I could do without.

I've started hated wars after entering the army…now that I'm free of it…wars are the last thing I'm wishing for.

Guess one can't have the best of both worlds huh?

My next act after checking my phone was to check the forums for any news on what happened after we left.

I searched my favorites and clicked the link and waited…

The error page showed up.

Thinking that it might just be a glitch, I refreshed the page.

Again the error page showed up.

It was then did I realize something horrible…did Diaboromon succeeded in breaking into our forum?

Did he manage to destroy it already?

I decided to give a call to Caroline to ask her if she had tried accessing the forums already.

Caroline picked up after two rings.

"Livan! I'm glad you called! I can't access the forum…what about you?"

"I can't too…this is bad…I'm going to call the rest and see if they have the same problem."

Urgently, I called up the rest. Unfortunately, Xin and Gary were still asleep…

Lindsay and Ciara however couldn't access the forums too.

I then decided to dial the number Takeru gave us yesterday and see what happens.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"It's me, Livan." I replied hastily at the familiar voice.

There was a moment of silence before Takeru replied…I feared the worst.

"Livan…bad news…we couldn't stop them…there were too many…the castle was destroyed…but we escaped with part of the Digi-core…Diaboromon has got the other half. I'm so sorry…the war is inevitable now. I thought we could hold out till your Digi-eggs hatch but I was wrong…it was too much for us to handle…I…I…"

It sounded as though Takeru was about to cry…that meant something…even though I didn't know him well…I knew that he had always been strong…he was no cry baby…

"It's alright…you guys tried your best. Once we're ready, we'll take it back. We'll get the Digi-core back from them for sure." I assured him the best I could.

After that, we hung up and I decided that all of us should gather and discuss what we should do next.

The six of us soon met up at the nearest Café near the hotel the girls were staying at.

I brought along a laptop and web cam so that Takeru and Optic could join in as well.

When we were all set up, Optic was the first to speak.

"It's good to see all of you again…as you all know, our forum has been destroyed. Anytime now Diaboromon and other Digimons of the darkness would start appearing in the real world. We don't know exactly when but we do know where. It's Singapore."

"Here? But why?" Lindsay asked.

"It's because Singapore is the only country where every computer is connected with fiber-optic cables and wires…"

We all giggled as Optic said fiber-optics, which made Optic a bit annoyed as we interrupted him.

"Uh-hum, as I was saying…this makes the computer's internet connection in Singapore the fastest in the world. This results in the barrier between our worlds being the weakest. With every house hold having at least two computers, it has also become the country with the most computers per square feet. It's the most ideal location to begin their invasion."

"So we're right where we ought to be then?" Xin said.

"Or perhaps right where they want us to be?" Caroline suggested.

"Like destiny." Ciara added.

Takeru smiled when he heard that. He then continued on the briefing.

"Yes…like destiny. Anyways the plan now is to get your digimons battle ready. After which we search for the Digi-armor of Twilight…with it we'll get a power boost that might just even the odds. Meanwhile I'll try to rebuild the forums…and get more people to join in our battle."

"So where's this Digi-armor of Twilight?" Gary asked.

"It's not going to make our digimons become vampires and werewolves right?" Caroline joked.

"Hah no…this legendary armor is said to be scatter in different parts all over the internet. The digi-destines before us hide it because it was too powerful. It should only be used in emergencies such as this."

"So we train our digimons, grab the scattered armor and save the day right? Sounds easy enough." Gary said optimistically.

"Gathering the armor would be easy since we have the keys to the hiding places…however it would take an enormous burst of emotions to unlock the armor."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes…for now we should focus on digivolving your digimons." Optic suggested firmly.

"So how do we do that exactly?" Ciara asked.

With a wide grin on their faces, Takeru and Optic replied at the same time.

"With will power."

That made me smile…not just because it was easy to understand…but it reminded me of an anime I love.

"So what do we do now then?" I asked, eager to get started.

"We wait. A digimon attack should be coming soon…besides, your digi-eggs haven't hatched yet so there's no rush." Optic replied.

And so we all decided to enjoy the remaining time together. Chilling in a café and talking about everything under the sun. Hours past quickly. Optic and Takeru however decided to start work on the forums right away.

"Hey do you remember when we used to pair up with people on the forums?" Ciara asked.

"Yeah! It was fun…most of the time." Lindsay replied with her usual cheerful self.

"So who was your favorite pair in the forums?" Ciara continued.

"Hmm don't know…shouldn't it be the pair you are in?" Lindsay replied again.

"Yes, but what about the pair you thought was the most compatible?" Ciara continued asking and I had a bad feeling where this was heading…

Luckily just before anyone could say anything, the webcam on my laptop turned on and Optic interrupted our chat.

I sighed a sigh of relied in my heart.

"The wait is over my friends, they're here. Pin-pointing their exact location in…3…2…1…"

Believe it or not, a giant explosion occurred nearby our café just as Optic said one.

"What do yeah know…they must really hate you guys huh?" an amused Optic said.

After which a bright light shone out of my lap top and Optic was transported to the café we were in as well.

"I'll hold them off first. Your digi-eggs still need a little more time before hatching. Without your digimons you'll be defenseless against them so hide first till your eggs hatch." Optic told us before walking out the café and running down the street.

The rest of us couldn't help but follow him to see what we were up against. By the time we got out the café however, Justimon was already carrying Optic further ahead at a speed we couldn't keep up with.

It took a couple of minutes of running before we saw them. A giant metal monster with gigantic twin cannons on its back standing as tall as an apartment building in Singapore. And a tall clown with four swords strapped onto his back.

"Piedmon and Machinedramon…dark masters…" I whispered their names after stopping to catch my breath.

"Why are we able to see digimons now but not before?" Xin asked.

The speakers on my laptop soon answered.

"It's because all of you have digivices now."

Opening up my laptop, we saw Takeru still on webcam.

We all then searched our pockets excitedly but found nothing like a digivice.

"No we don't…all we have are our hand phones." Caroline retorted.

"It's the 21st century. Digivices are like computer programs now. Like an app on your iphone. Opening it would show the condition of your digimon partner. When not in use, it'll just appear as a small image at the corner of your screen."

I decided to try it immediately. We all did. Selecting the app, it opened and the image of our digi-eggs expanded to full screen, a count down counter appeared bellow the image.

00:29:36 and counting…

'Aw…can't you hatch a little faster?' I thought to myself.

The counter then jumped to 00:20:14 and counting…

"You can hear me…can't you?" I said to my phone.

I couldn't help but smile when I saw the counter jumped again to 00:15:02 and counting…

With that I started running towards the dark masters Optic was fighting.

"Should we stop him?" Gary asked the rest, but his attention was on Caroline as she was probably the most worried one out of their bunch.

Caroline however simply watched him go and didn't utter a word. She knew that he wouldn't listen even if they tried calling him back.

"It's alright…I'm sure he'll be fine. But just in case…let's make our way there too." Ciara said in the end.

Down the street, Justimon was jumping up and down Machindramon while engaging sword blows with Piedmon. The strategy was to stay in close contact with Machindramon so that its twin cannons wouldn't be a problem. Meanwhile any short range attacks would trouble Piedmon as well.

"Trump sword!" Piedmon shouted as his four swords teleported to the back and front of Justimon. His opponent however made a leap upwards and dodged them with ease. On his way back down, he charged his arm blade with electricity and came slashing down.

"Voltage blade!" Justimon shouted as his blade missed Piedmon and stabbed into Machinedramon's leg.

A loud metallic cry could be heard after which.

Back up the street I was getting closer and closer to the battle with each second passed. I held my phone at my ear and listened.

"I can hear it…I can hear your heart beat my friend. Come…come to me."

They were 30 meters away now, while the count down was 00:06:54 and counting…

"You've been waiting as well haven't you...? Oh how we've been longing for this day. I can feel it…you're anxious to get out of there. I'm anxious for you to come out too."

20 meters now with 00:04:23 and counting…

"I'm calling for you partner…come to me."

10 meters now with 00:02:01 and counting…

"This is it Partner! Lend me your strength!"

0 meters, with the count down at 00:00:00

I threw my arm forward and pointed the screen of my phone towards Machindramon. A bright light shone from the screen and a red dragon like monster appeared from the light.

"Alright Guilmon, go for it! Warp digivovle!" I shouted to him.

His body soon glowed bright red and his body shaped changed and expanded larger. Encased in white armor with a red cape strapped to his back. The knight wielded a lance in his right hand and a gold and white shield in the other.

"You called? Partner?" he said in a deep but calm voice.

I smiled at him and nodded.

"Now then…shall we?" I replied while gesturing him to the battle ahead with my left hand.

Gallantmon then made a jump forward and tackled Machindramon into another building.

Up the street, the rest of the group was not far from the battle field now.

"But that's…that's impossible…how did he manage to evolve to the mega stage right after hatching?" Takeru exclaimed in disbelief.

"It's not impossible…just incredible." Gary said with a grin, confident that all of them could do it too if they tried.

"Guess destiny picked the right people to save the worlds then huh?" Takeru replied.

The battle between the blue android, the white knight and the two dark masters raged on with a spectacular light show as they exchanged blows.

Machinedramon released numerous missiles at Gallantmon but they were unable to break through his shield. Gallantmon charged forward and made a quick stab at Machindramon. Before dodging its large metal claws. He repeated this action numerous times but whatever damage he did to the giant monster was quickly repaired by the nano-bots in its body.

"Optic! You handle Piedmon and I'll finish off Machindramon. Sounds good?" I said to him as I had finally caught up to him on the rooftop of a nearby four storey building.

"Aren't we already doing that?" he replied with a puzzled expression on his face.

As I examined the battle I soon realized that he was right.

"Hah…guess our Digimons are more in sync then I thought. Shall we finish this?" I suggested.

"Yeah I'm getting tired of stalling already…Justimon!" Optic shouted.

"Gallantmon!" I followed.

The two digimon then jumped back and ran in opposite directions. One to left and one to the right.

Machindramon saw its chance and began charging his twin cannons. His target? The white and red knight who had deliberately found his way into his blasting range. Piedmon then decided to chase after the other digimon.

Within a couple of seconds, the twin cannons were fully charge and off flew two bright balls of yellow energy.

Upon sensing the attack, Gallantmon turned back and raised his shield.

The energy collided with such force that the ground around the white knight was immediately blown away. Leaving only the piece of the original road that the knight was standing on.

When the twin balls finally ran out of energy, a different glow of golden light shone from the ashes. After which the glowing shield fired off a straight blast of energy back on to the giant metallic monster. It pierced its chest and blasted straight through him.

However, the nano-bots were still active and were already starting to start their repair work. Unfortunately for them, the onslaught had not ended. Gallantmon had made his way towards Machindramon as soon as his shield stopped releasing energy. With a great leap upwards, he reached the height of Machindramon's head.

His lance glowed light blue, ready to finish off the central control of the machine type digimon. Specifically…the head of Machindramon.

A blue explosion ended it, causing the rest of the body to dispersed into digital dust and disappearing into thin air.

Meanwhile, Justimon was still exchanging blows with Piedmon. Kicks and punches flew and miss almost as many times as they were launched. However slowly, their speed was increasing in intensity. Soon Justimon's punches and kicks flew at such a speed that normal eyes would not be able to catch.

Piedmon was quickly overwhelmed and kicked into an office building nearby. Before he could recover however, he found a blade stabbed straight into his chest from behind him.

"Foolish humans…even if you borrow the power of us digimons you cannot hope to win this war. The darkness is vast. It is filled with more of us then you can imagine. You are outnumbered. Outclassed. Out-powered. How could you possibly hope to win?" Piedmon uttered as he coughed up his own blood.

Back on the rooftop, Optic heard everything through his phone. It was how he kept tracked of what was going on as the screen showed what Justimon sees and its speakers, what Justimon hears.

"We'll win. Because we have to. No more, no less. Finish him Justimon."

A volt of lightning then ran through Piedmon's body, burning it to a crisp before breaking into digital dust and disappearing as well.

With that the first invasion force was defeated. However we were later informed by Takeru that they were merely scouts.

The true invasion force…true darkness had yet to arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: 3 pairs, 3 keys, 1 armor that held all our hopes.

After the initial assault on Singapore, a state of panic hit the streets of my country. People feared to go out due to the supposedly terrorist attacks that had happened earlier today. Police officers and Soldiers could be seen in every corner of the country, standing guard and waiting…waiting for the terrorist to strike again.

Only a handful of people knew the truth of what happened.

Only we knew…

Sure there were people who recorded down what had happened on video. But all they saw were numerous explosions happening in mid air and buildings being crushed by a blurry image. As a result one could only suspect it the act of terrorist.

No one would have suspected that giant monsters were battling out that afternoon and that the worlds were about to go to war.

No one…well no one above the age of ten that is.

Little kids all over the world who had watched digimon before had their imaginations stirred to infinity that night, when the video was shown in ever news report all over the world.

We didn't know how much of an impact that video made till much later on in the war…in our one week war.

"Alright so we split ourselves into three groups to search for the digi-armor." Xin suggested.

"What about Optic and Takeru?" Lindsay asked.

"They said that they were busy with rebuilding the forums so it's up to us to retrieve the pieces." Xin answered, taking over the roles that Optic and Takeru had before him.

"Sounds good to me." Gary announced.

"Okay then, so we'll split up like this. Xin & Gary would be team one. Linds and I would be team two. Livan and Caroline would be team three. Everyone in agreement?" Ciara asked.

"No problem here." Xin replied.

I nodded in agreement as well.

"Alright then now that that's settled. Let's move on to the topic we are all waiting for…Who's your Digimon?" Ciara said loudly as though she was a game show host.

We then took out our phones and opened up the digimon application. Placing them at the center of our round coffee table, we took turns to announce their names.

"Agumon! Wargreymon here I come!" Gary announced first excitedly.

"Veemon." Xin followed after him.

"Patamon!" Ciara went next.

"Gatomon." Caroline announced when it came to her turn.

"Really? I've got a Gatomon too Caroline!" Lindsay said enthusiastically. Delighted that she had the same digimon as one of her best friends.

The two of them then traded phones to look at their digimons. Caroline's Gatomon had the traditional colors of being white with yellow gloves. Lindsay's Gatomon however had pink gloves instead.

"Well you all have already met Guilmon so that's it then. We all know who are digimons are now." I said as I leaned forward to take back my phone from the table.

"Oh not everyone's yet Livan. We still don't know what digimon Takeru has." Ciara replied.

"That's true…but I'm sure we'll find out soon."

We then started getting prepared to set out on our trip. Takeru said that the three separate pieces were hidden some where in the internet. However according to him we already know which websites they are hidden in.

"Just think of the websites that has the most traffic flow in the internet and those would be the ones." That's what Takeru said last night.

"But there are many websites with great traffic flow. How would we know which ones are the ones we are looking for?" I asked.

"Yes, but they're all linked to something…guess what that is." Takeru hinted.

"Hmm…I know! Search engines!" Lindsay said confidently.

"Bingo! Two of the pieces are hidden in Google and Yahoo." Takeru announced.

"And the third?"

"It's on Facebook." Takeru replied with a silly grin.

We were all surprised when we heard that. Didn't Facebook exist only after our forums were established? How could the previous generation know to put it there?

"I know what you're thinking…and the answer is simple…the previous generation were the ones who created Facebook, Google and Yahoo. They may have grown up but they're still protectors of both our worlds. Even if they may be doing it subconsciously…" Takeru answered without us even needing to ask.

"I see…makes you a little proud to be a digi-destined huh?" I asked Takeru.

"Absolutely." He replied with the same silly grin.

Soon we were all geared up and ready to make our trip to the digital world. We took three separate laptops and went to the three different web pages that we were to search. We then split into our different groups and placed the screen of our phones facing the screens of the respective computers we were entering from.

"Allons-y! My friends." I said before setting off.

"Hah what does that mean?" Caroline asked.

"It means let's go." I replied with a smile as white light started to engulf our bodies as we began our search for the pieces of our hope.

We soon found ourselves drifting forward through a large orange tunnel. Up ahead, all we could see was a black hole…we couldn't see the end to the tunnel yet. Guess it was going to be a long ride to Face book.

I and Caroline had decided that we wanted to see how Face book looked like so Xin & Gary took Google while Lindsay and Ciara took Yahoo.

A nice gesture from our friends…but then again I was curious as to how Yahoo and Google looked as well so I guess we all get to see wonders today.

It soon got a bit boring drifting through the tunnel so we decided to chat so as to pass the time.

"So how do you find Singapore so far Caroline?" I asked.

"It doesn't have natural beauty…but I love the architecture here! The buildings are all beautiful. While the apartment buildings all have…interesting colors…" she replied.

"Hah I know…they all have weird color combinations right? Brown with light blue? I think the people deciding the colors must be color blind or something…"

"Well I think they're still pretty." She said sweetly.

I smiled back and didn't reply.

"So how are you feeling? Are you coping with all this?" I asked with concern.

"Yes, I'll be fine Livan. You don't have to worry about me. I've got Gatomon to protect me now." She assured.

I looked at her with soft eyes before smiling and saying, "Sorry. I guess it's become a bad habit of mine."

Caroline's eyes widen as though she had realized something important after hearing what I said.

"No…I'm the one who's sorry. I've always been relying on you whenever I need help…I didn't realize it till now…that I've been doing it till it's become a bad habit of mine as well."

Her eyes were looking down when she spoke…with her long silky hair covering her face from my view.

I then drifted in front of her, lifted her face oh so gently so that our eyes could connect before saying,

"It's not a bad habit my dear Caroline. I prefer it that way."

She didn't utter a word after that…her eyes kept locked into mine as we drifted.

We continued like this for serveral minutes until we soon found ourselves nearing the end of the tunnel. A light shone from the end now.

When we exited the tunnel, we found our selves in a gigantic white and blue room. Transparent rectangles with words on them were flying every where. Left right, up down, you name it.

I grabbed one of them and caught a glimpse of what they were before it broke free from my grip and continued to fly towards its destination.

"They're face book comments Caroline! Isn't that cool or what?" I said excitedly.

We then saw rectangles of images next, and profile pages all around. We were literally wowed and awed by what we saw…but soon remembered why we were here in the first place.

"So how are we supposed to find our piece anyways?" Caroline asked.

I thought about it for a moment and soon recalled Takeru's words.

"If I remember correctly Takeru told us to search for The Anime Network organization page."

"But how do we find it among this many profile and group pages?" Caroline asked while feeling quite daunted by the task at hand.

I showed her a grin before replying.

"We find the search bar first silly."

After which we split up and looked around the room, dodging the data rectangles in the process.

It wasn't long before we found it…however it soon occurred to us that this wasn't going to be as easy as we first thought.

"Um Livan…I think we have a problem here." Caroline said loudly so that I could hear even though I was several meters away.

Upon hearing her voice, I turned back and headed towards her.

I soon saw the problem she was talking about…and decided to make a phone call to Xin and Gary while Caroline made one to Lindsay and Ciara.

"Hey there guys, have you found the search bar yet?" I asked.

"Yup."

I could hear both Xin and Gary replying at the same time.

"Do you see a big black and green horned demon digimon as well?" I asked.

Once again they gave the same reply, "Yup."

"Thought as much…alright, lets get to work then." I said before hanging up and summoning Guilmon.

The girls too had found the same thing as us but they were already engaging in battle with Diaboromon.

"Sorry we can't talk Caroline! Kinda a little busy right now! Ow! Aw…come on Angewomon! You can do it!" Lindsay shouted.

"They found the same thing too." Caroline said to me and summoned Gatomon out.

I nodded to her and then pointed the screen of my phone at Guilmon. White light engulfed him and he digivovled into Gallantmon in the next second.

"Let's go!"

Caroline soon followed suit with her Gatomon digivolving into Angewomon.

Meanwhile, Gary and Xin were trying to sneak up on their Diaboromon from behind.

"Stay as quiet as you can Gary. We'll finish it in one blow from the back." Xin whispered while riding on AeroVeedramon's back.

Gary who was on MetalGreymon's back then whispered back, "What? So that was your plan? Where's your honor Xin? We should look our opponent in the eye when fighting."

"That's just silly Gary. We can finish him off faster if we attacked from the back." Xin retorted.

"Are you two done?" a sinister voice said to them.

"Aw nuts…" Xin said to himself before turning back to see that Diaboromon had already discovered them.

The three digimons then flew in separate directions before charging at each other head on.

The collision caused splitting headaches for the three digimons as they all rammed each other with head butts.

"Now that was a stupid thing to do…" Xin said as his digimon tried to shake off the pain.

"Then why did you do it then?" Gary asked Xin with a puzzled look.

Xin laughed at himself before replying,

"Got caught up in the moment I guess."

AeroVeedramon then encircled Diaboromon before firing off blue V shaped arrows at him. Diaboromon however twisted his body in different shapes so as to dodge them successfully.

Next, MetalGreymon fired off two giant missiles from his chest straight towards the demon like digimon. Not having enough time to dodge, Diaboromon fired off two blasts of orange energy at them. This caused the missiles to explode before reaching their target thereby reducing the damage done to him.

The shock wave however sent the smaller AeroVeedramon flying.

"Darn it…we're too outclassed…the level difference is too much." Xin said out loud.

Upon hearing that Gary then shouted out loudly,

"Well…all we need to do is digivolve then! MetalGreymon! Can you sense it? The will power coursing through my soul. Stronger we shall become!"

The giant metal dinosaur like monster then glow a bright orange before condensing into a smaller form. Flames sprouted out of his body and surrounded the digimon as he shouted his name.

"MetalGreymon digivolve to…WarGreymon!"

The orange warrior digimon then charged forward towards Diaboromon, preparing to stab his foe with giant claws from his shields.

Diaboromon in response quickly retreated backwards. However he soon found himself unable to run fast enough as the orange warrior started spinning like a tornado, his claws still directed at him. The speed of the orange digimon quickly accelerated and Diaboromon soon found himself inevitably being pierced through his chest.

The remains of his body were then lit up by fire from the tornado…and the battle was over.

Meanwhile Ciara and Lindsay were having a hard time catching Diaboromon. Riding on their angel like digimons, they chased after him while firing holy energy at him.

However he was always quick to dodge their attacks. His stretchable body allowed him to sling shot himself from place to place much faster than the speed an angel's wings could take them.

"Oooo I've had enough of this! Angemon!" a pissed off Ciara said to her digimon.

Angemon nodded as he shared her annoyance. His body then glow bright yellow as he grew an extra pair of wings. His staff was replaced by a purple energy sword and his helmet grew taller.

"Time to trap that…" Ciara withheld herself from cursing.

MagnaAngemon then drew a circle with his sword. The area in the circle quickly formed a shiny new golden door.

"Open it MagnaAngemon…open the Gate of Destiny!"

Bright light shone from it as the doors opened, as though the room behind it was over filling with it. Soon the door started sucking in every shadow in the room.

It was a special door…a door that sucks in all darkness…and that included the shadows at our feet.

Diaboromon found himself being sucked in as well. However he quickly grabbed hold of a nearby Yahoo toolbar and was able to maintain his position.

"Leave the rest to me Ciara!" Lindsay shouted as Angewomon was already taking aim with her holy arrow.

As soon as she got a lock on her target, she let it loose and the purple celestial arrow flew off at a frightening speed.

The shockwave of the release sent many data packets flying in multiple directions, some of which got in the way of the arrow and was sadly destroyed by it.

Diaboromon was indeed trapped now. He couldn't dodge the incoming arrow without being sucked into the vortex of light from the holy door.

What to do? What to do?

In the end…he couldn't find a solution and accepted his fate.

"Alright wifey! Way to go!" Ciara shouted in joy.

Back on face book, Livan and Caroline were having a hard time with Diaboromon as well. The usual problems of being unable to neither catch him nor hit him were all present. It quickly became apparent to them that they needed some kind of strategy to defeat him.

However they didn't have digimons that could help trap him nor did they have any digimons that could surpass him in terms of speed.

In their frustration, Livan and Gallantmon began charging up their shield with immense amounts of energy.

"Livan! You know that isn't going to work. It won't hit him even if I distract him!" Caroline shouted in hopes of talking some sense to her best friend.

"I don't care!" I shouted back to her while sending a sms to her phone at the same time.

It reached her in the next second and that surprised her quite a bit as the last thing on her mind during the fight was to send smses to each other. However she soon understood when she read what I had to say.

"_Trust me."_

She and Angewomon then continued chasing down Diaboromon. It wasn't long before the Final Eylsion attack came blasting down on Diaboromon.

Diaboromon was able to dodge it in time by dashing back, thereby letting the giant beam of energy separate him and Angewomon. Thinking that this would buy him some time to catch his breathe, Diaboromon stopped moving. However to his surprise, Angewomon suddenly appeared above him with her holy arrow aimed at him.

He dodged just in the nick of time by jumping backwards once more. This unfortunately led him to being pierced in the back by a red and grey lance. He knew whose lance it was…but his mind still couldn't fathom how he ended up in this situation. He looked up to where Gallantmon was supposed to be and saw a red cape and giant shield floating in the distance. The body however was missing…

He then turned his head back a 180 degrees to see the red and white knight behind him.

"But…how? Even if you used your shield and cape to make me think you were still there…you're not fast enough to be able to stab me so quickly…" he asked.

I smiled to the creepy looking monster before replying,

"Do you know how much that shield and cape weighs? Let me give you a ball park estimate. Together the shield and cape weighs roughly three times the weight of Gallantmon. Without them…we're three times faster."

Diaboromon disappeared into digital dust after hearing my explanation.

Caroline then came up next to me and asked, "Did you plan this all out?"

I looked away before replying her.

"I…kinda made it up as I went…hah…I never could have guessed that you would still continue chasing him even after our Final Elysion attack went off. And then it was pure luck that he dodged into my direction just as I was about to come after him."

Caroline looked a bit angry when she heard that…

"So you asked me to trust you even though you didn't have a proper plan?"

"Hey…don't say it like that…I had some sort of plan…I just didn't plan every detail that's all…"

She soon cooled off though and was glad that she had trusted her friend.

We then proceeded to the search bar next and keyed in the words needed to find our organization. The profile page of our forums then started forming in front of us.

We then held out our phones so that it could recognize that we were registered digi-destines. A scan of blue light soon verified the data.

"_Welcome digi-destines. Please unlock server data so that transformation into digi-armor may proceed."_

I then searched for the app that Takeru downloaded for me and activated it.

The profile page of The Anime Network then transformed into a broken piece of the armor and teleported into Caroline's hands.

"Alright then let's head back then, shall we?" I asked while reach out my hand for hers.

I should have sense it then…that something wasn't right.

She took my hand and squeezed it gently as we headed for the orange tunnel we came from.

"You know Livan…we finally have a chance to be together." She said to me and they were the words that I wished I hadn't heard.

It was my turn to stare down this time as I replied her while we were drifting through the tunnel.

"You know how I feel about this Caroline…in a couple of days you'll be gone. And what then? A long distance relationship isn't what I want…I won't be able to stand…not having all of you with me."

"But why can't we just enjoy it while it lasts? You know…just for this next few days." She asked and I could see that she was ready to burst into tears.

"You know why…if we do then we'll know what we're missing…then it'll be even harder for us to part."

She didn't say anything after that…and we continued drifting till we saw the white light. I went through first and found myself in the café where we left our laptops.

All of a sudden I heard her scream. When I turned back to look at the screen, I could see Diaboromon's claws already holding her.

"Caroline!" I shouted and placed my phone in front of the screen so that I could chase after her.

But nothing happened.

Something was wrong…I couldn't enter the digital world anymore.

"Caroline!" I screamed this time and slammed my hands on the screen of my laptop as I watched her get dragged away further into the orange tunnel.

"No…no! This can't be happening! Argh! I'll come back for you Caroline! I promise! I'll come back for you!" I shouted at the screen…hoping she could hear me.

They soon drifted too far down the tunnel for me to see…

And I blamed myself all the way…

I should have kept an eye on her!

I should had let her went first!

But I didn't…I couldn't face her then…all I wanted to do was get out of the awkward situation…it's my fault…it should have been me!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: What do you wish 4?

We all have wished for something before in our lives.

They may be little things like wishing for school to end earlier, or a cold drink on a sunny day.

Or they could be big things like wishing you were a millionaire or for a giant robot that you could pilot from your secret base in the backyard.

Either way everyone has wishes…most people even have more than one.

I had wishes too…but for now…right now…

I would give everything I have in order for this one wish to come true.

When we returned from the digital world, everything had changed.

The café we were in was strangely empty. The streets outside were completely empty as well. There wasn't even a car in sight. We tried to call Takeru but we had no phone signal. Even then internet was down.

We wandered around for ages before seeing a police car patrolling the area. It soon spotted us and started making its way towards us.

The two policemen in the car looked shocked to see us here.

"Why are you kids still here? Didn't you hear the siren to evacuate into the underground shelters?" one of them asked us.

"No we didn't. We're tourists here…but what's happening? Why do we need to evacuate?" Ciara asked politely.

The other policemen then pointed to the sky above us.

We looked up and soon realized what he was trying to tell us.

Up in the sky of the small city country that is Singapore, was what looks like a black hole.

However it did not seem to be sucking in anything. Instead it looked as though it was slowly getting larger.

"What in the world is that?" Xin asked while his eyes still staring at the phenomenon.

"We don't know…nobody knows. But helicopters that have tried investigating it were shot down by red lightning. It has been deemed a threat to the nation and so we're evacuating everyone for their safety."

"So where is the shelter then? Do you guys know where it is?" Lindsay asked.

Before anyone could say anything I decided to interrupt them.

"I'm not going." I announced.

"What do you mean you're not going? It's not safe here kid. You got a death wish or something?" the policeman asked.

"I have someone I need to save." I replied him coldly before walking away.

"But we don't even know how Livan! There's no point risking your life like this!" Xin shouted, hoping to talk some sense to his friend.

"But we can't just hide in a hole and wait either! I'm going to find a way…you can go to the shelter if you like but I'm not going!" I replied harshly.

"What if you get killed without finding anything? What if you waited we might find a way to save her in the shelter instead?" Xin reasoned.

"You don't get it do you? I don't care! I only know that in my heart this is the right thing to do."

I then started running as fast as I could away from them.

"Technically he's right you know…an underground shelter would destroy any chance of outside communication we have. The concrete would block out all digital signals. Not that there is any right now…but maybe somewhere in this country there is still a signal we can access." Lindsay suggested.

"Aw wifey you're so smart!" Ciara complimented before grabbing her friend's hand and started their run away from the police.

"So what do you say Xin? We can't abandon our friends right?" Gary asked while jogging on the spot to ask Xin to come along as well.

Shaking his head, he started running as well.

"No we can't Gary. No we can't."

The two policemen that had witness what happened were stunned for a moment. This was not what they were expecting when they drove up to them.

"Should we go after them?" one of them asked the other.

"We should shouldn't we? But for some reason something's telling me not to."

"So we let them go then?"

"Yeah I think…I might have called them kids but they look like they're in their 20s or so…they're young adults. They should be able to make their own decisions."

Back further up the streets, we all got tired from running and so we switched back to good old walking.

"So where are we heading to?" Ciara asked.

"To as far away from that black hole as possible. I suspect that it's the thing that's been blocking our digital signals." I replied her.

I might not have said it to them, but to be honest…deep inside I was glad they decided to come along as well.

We spent hours walking that day…till we reached the edge of the tiny island, with the ocean's view before us.

All of us then collapsed to our butts and allowed our legs some well deserved rest.

I tried making a call to Takeru.

There were ringing sounds this time and my face lit up with excitement.

"Takeru!" I shouted into my phone when our phone signals connected.

"Livan!" Takeru shouted back. "Where have you all been? I've been trying to get through for ages now! What's happened?"

"She's been taken Takeru…Caroline's been taken. It was my fault…I should have let her gone first…now Diaboromon has her in the digital world and we can't get in. There's a black hole in the sky as well that's blocking out our digital signals. What's going on here Takeru?" I replied hastily.

"A black hole? Then it has already begun…they're going to invade your country once the hole grows big enough for them to get through. Do you all have the digi-armor?"

"A piece was lost along with Caroline…" I replied sadly…as I was reminded of the incident.

"Then we have to get them both back then. You still can't enter the digital world?" Takeru asked.

Xin then took out his lap top and tried once more. But nothing happened.

"No…we still can't."

"It's alright…don't give up hope. You remember what I told you? That there are cracks in the barrier between our worlds? If we can pin point a crack big enough we just might be able to get you guys into the digital world to find her." Takeru comforted.

"Just give me some time to find the best spot."

And so we waited out in the streets that night…waiting for good news, waiting for hope.

We didn't talk much that night. All we did were stare at the night stars…and that made me wished upon a wishing star.

Some of us soon fell asleep. It had been a long and tiring day after all.

But I couldn't sleep…even though I very much wanted to so as to save my strength. However each time I did, I would get nightmares about what happened.

In the end I gave up trying and just stared out into the ocean…questioning myself…

_What do you do? When even in your dreams, your world is crashing down._

At 3.30am in the morning we received a call from Takeru and he had both good news and bad news.

The good news was that he had found a spot where he was sure that the digital gate could open.

The bad news was that it was located 541 feet high in the air…

There was a silver lining though…as it just so happens…that at the same exact location…was a 541 feet tall ferries wheel.

We made our way there on foot once more as we couldn't find any available cars or vans to borrow. Those that remained were locked tight and none of us knew how to hijack a car like in the movies in the first place. Because of that we had to walk…all 8km of the way.

When we had finally reached the ferries wheel, dawn was upon us. It was almost morning.

"Man I wished we could have all came here under better circumstances…I wanted to ride this with all of you…" I said sadly as I admired the 165m tall white structure.

"Livan." Gary called out to me.

"Yeah?"

"We have company."

I turned back to see five Diaboromons lead by the remaining two dark masters…Metalseadramon and Puppetmon.

"It has begun then…" I said to myself.

"Livan, take the laptop and go. We'll handle them." Ciara assured without looking back at me.

"You sure?" I asked, still worried about leaving them alone.

"Hey who do you think you're talking to?" Gary questioned.

"We're not weak you know…" Xin continued.

"Yeah! We don't need your help here so just go." Ciara added on.

My eyes couldn't help but watered as I heard them chasing me away. They weren't tears of sorrow though…I knew what they were trying to do…and that's why there were tears…tears of joy.

These were friends…who would risk their lives for yours.

Seeing that I haven't moved an inch despite what the rest had said, Lindsay turned back and ask softly.

"So what are you waiting for?"

I gave her a quick smile before turning my back and running towards the ferries wheel.

It was a good thing that the ferries wheel was always turning, never stopping unless something wrong happened. The only thing between me and a cabin was a red strip that is normally protected by guards working there.

I crawled under the red strip because I wasn't confident of jumping over it. It was quite high…and I wasn't much of an athlete in the first place.

Once I was in the cabin I quickly opened up the lap top and tried to access face book. Unfortunately the error page reeled its ugly head once more. There was nothing I could do now…but wait till the cabin reaches the top.

I then looked out the windows of the cabin to see what has happened of my friends.

To my surprise all I saw left there were MetalSeadramon and Puppetmon. Apparently AeroVeedramon had lured the five Diaboromons away so that the rest could focus on the dark masters.

I could see the blue digimon from afar…dodging attacks in the sky from the five demon like digimon.

After a series of dodging and shooting of blue arrows, the blue dragon like digimon began glowing bright blue and started changing shape into a more humanoid form.

I could tell even from this distance that it had digivolved into UlforceVeedramon. One of the fastest and strongest digimons I know of.

It made short work of the five Diaboromons, slashing them with his dual beam blades relentlessly till they were defeated.

I then turned my attention back to the dark masters and as I did, I saw MetalSeadramon reaching out to bite my cabin. I closed my eyes and held out my hands in response but quickly realized that no pain came. I then opened my eyes to see WarGreymon in place of the giant sea serpent monster that was coming at my face.

I said thank you though I don't think he heard it through the glass window.

I then looked down to see MagnaAngemon and Angewomon dueling it out on the ground with Puppetmon.

Having the advantage of attacking from the air, both my friends appeared to be wining.

This set my heart at ease and I turned back to see how the laptop was doing.

I refreshed the page and waited patiently as it loaded…the status bar slowly filled up square by square and I remained optimistic.

Soon it loaded and I was connected to face book…however there was something odd with the page. Every blue that was originally there had now turned into black.

A black face book page was what I saw. Could it have been invaded by darkness already?

Undaunted I place my phone in front of the screen and waited. Unlike all the previous times however, darkness spread from the screen and engulfed my body before I blanked out.

When I woke up I couldn't see anything in the room…but it was bright enough for me to see my own body.

It took awhile before my eyes could make out Caroline's body being tied down in the center of the black abyss. Black vines and branches were strapped around her arms and legs. Her head held low as she was unconscious.

My heart started calming down when I realized that she was alright. She might have been trapped against her will, but other than that she seemed like she was unharmed.

"Foolish human have you come for the digi-armor?" a sinister voice echoed throughout the room.

I looked around but it was too dark to see who it was that said it.

"No. I came for the girl."

The voice made a sound that I could only make out as laughter before asking,

"Why do you come for the girl? Did you not suspect this a trap? We will slaughter you!" it threatened.

I replied it calmly,

"I'm not afraid."

The same sound as before echoed throughout the room again.

"You humans are indeed foolish. You come not for the digi-armor that would save your world, but for the insignificant girl protecting it. You risk your life not for the hope that you always claim to cherish but of all things…a mere girl. We do not understand…why human? Why?"

My heart started beating faster as I listened to myself announcing the reply in my mind. I then stared straight into the abyss and announced it to the darkness.

"It's because…I love her."

_That I could save you, _

_That…was the one wish I wished for._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: 500,000 windows of vision, staring down at you.

"Love? You humans act so illogically because of a mere feeling? How inconceivable…but as expected from you imperfect beings. You're not even able to defend yourself without borrowing your partner's strength. You don't deserve to rule this world!" The voice announced.

I stared at the abyss and said nothing, instead I summoned Guilmon from my phone and had him digivolve to Gallantmon as soon as he was out. There didn't seem a point to talking to the monsters in the dark anymore.

"Ah a royal knight…we remember you. We defeated you once." The voice boasted.

I stared at Gallantmon and waited for him to say anything…but he remained silent and unmoving. I could then hear Guilmon's voice talking to me in my head.

"It was a long time ago…back in the great digital war, the royal knights fought for the freedom of our world against the darkness. But we lost that fight…and that allowed the darkness to slip its way into your world. Slowly, bit by bit it invaded the space between our worlds known to you humans as the internet. It's our fault that your world is threatened now…and that is why we are willing to share our power with you. To help you save your world, even if it's at the cost of our own lives."

I couldn't help but shout to Gallantmon after hearing what he had to say.

"No! No one dies. And once we've saved my world, we're going to go save yours! That's a promise Gallantmon."

Gallantmon then stared at me with surprised eyes before replying.

"You don't have to do that."

I gave him a smile before replying with my most sincere voice.

"I want to. It's what friends are for. What's important to you is important to me."

"Thank you." Gallantmon replied before turning his attention back to the abyss surrounding them.

"Are you two done? Or should we entertain ourselves by tearing off the limbs of the girl first?" the voice asked in an annoyed tone.

"Thank you for waiting…but if you even touch a single hair on her head, I swear…I'll make you regret it so bad that you wished your digi-egg was never born!" I shouted as Gallantmon dashed forward towards Caroline while I rode on his shoulders.

However before we could reach her, a wall of fire balls rained down from the abyss, forcing us to dodge backwards.

We looked up to see what attacked us, but what we saw almost overwhelmed our hopes for winning. Thousands of eyes were staring down at us now. From every corner of the room, every inch of space available laid a horned demon like digimon.

Their glowing eyes gave us just enough light to make out who they were.

Diaboromons.

"Let go of the girl…it's us you want. Not her!" I shouted out to them.

In response, they laughed with their odd sounding but certainly sinister voices.

"On the contrary human, she has merged herself with a part of the digi-armor…they are now one and the same. You cannot have her."

After which, bodies and bodies of Diaboromons began surrounding us…forming a giant wall between Caroline and us.

"Gallantmon." I whispered.

However I quickly realized that he already knew what I was going to say. For some reason our psychic link with one another had grown strong enough that Guilmon would know any thoughts that I have without me needing to even say a single word.

But still…it felt good to call out his name.

In the next instance, without warning, we decided to smash through the wall as hard as we could. As we did, Gallantmon charged up his saber and shield with golden energy.

The first blast from the shield blew away enough of the Diaboromons that our second blast formed a tunnel straight to Caroline.

We went for it. Recklessly we jumped straight into the tunnel and as expected, it closed up before we could reach her.

But we were prepared for this as Gallantmon charged up a second wave of energy blasts that cleared the way once more.

Again and again we tried to get past them. However it felt like we were trying to dig through quick sand. Any progress we made was quickly repaired by the swarms of Diaboromons.

"It's time to give up human. You cannot win." They taunted.

"Livan," Gallantmon called to me, "If you're willing, I have a way to get you through…but you'll be alone when you reach there."

"Go for it." I replied hastily without a second thought about it.

Gallantmon then charged up his saber and shield once more and made a new tunnel towards Caroline. However this time as he fired his saber, I wrapped myself with torn out bits of his cape and rode the wave of energy towards Caroline.

"The golden energy I fire off might be powerful but it's only lethal to dark type digimons. My cape will protect you from the impact of the blast and from any attack that Diaboromon might pull out."

Launching myself in cyberspace, I barely made it out before the Diaboromons closed up the opened pathway.

"Caroline!" I shouted out as I finally reached where she was. However I couldn't free her from the grips of the dark tree.

"If you can hear me…please wake up! Come on Caroline!"

I tried shaking her but it didn't work. Next I tried pinching her cheeks which made her face looked funny, but I couldn't laugh at a time like this.

Suddenly I heard a loud scream from behind me. Instinctively I knew that it came from Gallantmon. I turned back and prepared for the worst…

What I saw however still devastated me…

There he lay…floating with broken pieces of his armor surrounding him.

"Gallantmon!" I screamed out his name…but there was no response.

"If you had a choice, which would you choose? The girl? Or your partner?", that sinister laughter sounded through my ears again, "Not that it matters…we're taking them both away. You cannot stop us human. You cannot win. Give up."

I looked at the unconscious Caroline, and then back to Gallantmon. I didn't know what else I could do…

We gave it our best shot…we had already tried our best…

I can't expect Gallantmon to have beaten so many Diaboromons…nor can I expect Caroline to magically wake up and free herself right now.

Unspoken though were my heart's true desires.

I wanted Gallantmon to be able to beat them.

I wanted Caroline to wake up and be freed so that we could finally get out of here.

They were selfish desires… more appropriately…they were unreasonable.

But I couldn't help but want them to come true…some how…some part of me still wanted to fight on…a part of me still wanted to believe we could win.

And then it happened.

I saw blood dripping down Caroline's left arm…

The dark tree had started to grow thorns. If I don't find a way to save her soon…this might be her final moment in life.

"No…no! Gallantmon!" I shouted out loud.

He did not move…

"I need you…please! I beg of you! Come to me!" I cried out in desperation as I reached out a free hand towards him before bringing it back and clenching it close to my chest.

"Come on…come on already! What are you waiting for? She's going to die if you don't come!" I screamed and pleaded at the top of my lungs.

This time his eyes started to glow a clear yellow.

As he did, I closed my eyes and concentrated really hard at sending him my thoughts.

I could sense it now…the faint life in him was starting to grow.

So I told him what I wanted…what I needed from him as my partner.

I said it with so much resolve that it scared even me for just a second.

But it was only for a second…after which my doubtful heart stopped doubting and affirmed my wish.

My friend…I need you to…

"Crush them."

Red particles then began sprouting out from Gallantmon…the red mist soon encased him and he started changing shape.

His humanoid form quickly disappeared and in its place grew a dragon like creature with twin lances for arms. His legs merged and became a giant tail while his red cape slowly dissolved into more red particles that gathered to form wing like shapes.

A growl came from the mist…and was soon followed by a terrifying roar as Gallantmon completed his transformation.

He was Gallantmon no more…

I couldn't recognize what digimon he had become so I took out my phone and activated the digivice application.

"Megidramon (Blood Mist mode)" was the name that appeared above a digital read out of my digimon's stats.

The yellow eyed dragon let out another roar…however this time it sounded different…it sounded angry.

It then launched himself straight into a corner of the room, literally smashing any Diaboromons unlucky to have not been able to avoid him in time. Swinging the lances he held in both hands, he made short work of the ones in his immediate vicinity.

Meanwhile his lances glowed brighter and brighter with each digimon it destroyed. The shade of red soon encompassed the entire room as the particles of red mist acting as its wings grew brighter as well.

"The uncontrollable, unstoppable inevitability of the final battle between good and evil…that which a blood mist dragon signifies… How dare you use a fellow creature of darkness against us?" the Diaboromons questioned as one by one they were crushed by the fearsome might of the dragon like digimon.

Soon the red dragon got bored of simply stabbing or smashing the puny Diaboromons. It took too long.

So it decided to finally release the energy it had been absorbing all this time. Blasts of red energy shot from his lances as a gigantic red sphere of energy gathered at his mouth.

"This is not over human! By now the full force of our invasion should have rained down from the heavens and destroyed your country! We do not fear the digi-armor! Even with it…you cannot possibly hope to defeat us all. And if by some stroke of luck that you do…your efforts would have been futile because we will rebuild and we will return once more with an even larger force! As long as the Unfading Master exists…we will one day reign supreme!" The Diaboromons screamed, confidently and not fearful of their imminent death.

After allowing them to finish, Megidramon fired off the red sphere at the other corner of the room. The impact and power of the shockwave then spread throughout every inch of space surrounding the room…destroying its enemies in a heartbeat.

When it was finally over, I let out a sigh of relief and turned to Caroline.

The tree had disappeared as the last Diaboromon was vanquished, leaving the unconscious Caroline now floating in space.

"Time to go home my dear…" I said softly to her as I held her in my arms and opened a portal back to the real world with my phone.

Riding on Megidramon, we arrived back in mere minutes.

The world was different when we returned. Buildings everywhere were damaged. The black hole in the sky had grown ten times larger than it was before. And the once deserted city was now crawling with numerous evil digimons.

It looked like the end of the world…

"What happened? Where are we?" Caroline asked as she finally woke from her slumber.

"We're back in the real world…and apparently…in the middle of a war zone." I replied without looking back at her.

Suddenly a familiar voice greeted us, "Well well look who finally decided to show up…you're late you know that?"

We turned back and saw the tall boy with jet black hair and glasses.

"Sorry about that Optic, but it's good to see you. So how's the war going?" I replied.

"As you can see…not very well. When they came in full force, we tried everything that we got at them but they ultimately defeated us…with considerable ease I might add. However we've managed to fend off any attacks at the civilian shelters so far. So casualties are at the minimal. Unfortunately their heavy guns would be arriving at the door steps of the shelters soon…we could really use some help right about now." Optic explained with a worn out look on his face.

"Lets not waste anymore time then…bring us there. We'll stop them…no matter what." I said with a confident smile on my face.

Optic looked at me with a surprised look before smiling back.

"Hump, don't get too cocky kid."


End file.
